watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Audio Logs
Would it be useful to make a list by location? I've dug around on a few different pages to formulate a succinct but complete list of audio logs based on how they are retrieved. However, given this is a wiki rather than a game guide, I wasn't sure if including a table in this format would be welcome. Collectibles: Hideouts/ctOS breaches - Angela Balik 1-11, Lucky Quinn 3-6, Rose Washington 1-3, Damien 1-6, Charlotte Gardner 1-3 QR Codes - G1GGL3Z 1-8, DeadSec 1-8 Burner Phones - Maurice Vega 2-8 Missing Person sites - Unknown 1-6 Weapon Crate sites - Undercover 1-7 Notice that the ctOS breaches and Hideouts give you the same set of logs. I received Angela Balik 1 from my first ctOS breach, as I hadn't accessed any hideouts beforehand, and after completing all ctOS breaches and visiting all hideouts but the one in Pawnee, the only one missing from this list was Charlotte Gardner 3. All the guides I've seen say Angela is hideouts, while Damien, Quinn, Washington and Gardner ctOS breaches. Mission Exclusives (in order of appearance): Act 1: Bottom of the Eighth - Maurice Vega 1, Aiden Pearce 1-5 - From Maurice's Phone, At the Motel Act 1: Open Your World - Malcom Deodato 1-2 - Lobby in a planter, Same room as access point Act 1: Not the Pizza Guy - Malcom Deodato 3 - Balcony right after briefing Act 1: Dressed in Peels - Damien 8, Malcolm Deodato 4-5 - Third Floor office, Same room as the prison Roster, Desk next to the door to the outside Act 2: Breakable Things - Damien 3 - Garage under Racine's Office Act 2: A Blank Spot There-ish - Blume Engineers 1-6 - Look around - better to use video guide Act 2: Jury-Rigged - Iraq 1-2 - Near the ctOS Tower, Between the North and East ctOS boxes locking access to the tower on a flat of PVC pipe Act 2: Grandma's Bulldog - Iraq 3-5 - Lobby after 1st router, storeroom after gaming arcade floor, visible from camera in elevator shaft Act 2: Uninvited - Bedbug 2 - table near security footage Act 2: A Risky Bid - Lucky Quinn 1-2 - Bottom of stairs to office after meeting Poppy, Computer lab next to the recording studio on your way in. Act 2: Planting a Bug - Iraq 6 - The Unicorn Dragon Pub on the bar Act 3: Hope is a Sad Thing - Malcolm Deodato 8 - End of underground corridor accessed by dish catwalks Act 3: The Future is in Blume - Damien 9, Malcolm Deodato 7 - booth in Cafeteria at Blume, Second floor security office Act 3: By Any Means Necessary - Bedbug 1, 3, Iraq 7-8 - Locked room with safes and cash on the top floor just after Iraq says "no way out", Behind door under ramp leading up from where lobby lift drops you, in apartment just before the arcade, apartment after taking out the enforcer 1 floor up from the Arcade Act 4: No Turning Back - Malcolm Deodato 8, Lucky Quinn 7-8 - Merlaut Hotel's front desk, visible from camera behind Rushmore in their private meeting after the speech, Quinn's office in an unreachable area opposite his panic room. Note that some of these - Iraq 6 and Malcolm Deodato 8, for instance - are accessible any time you visit the relevant location. However, the mission makes you go there anyway so you might as well grab it then. Rashkavar (talk) 07:57, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, they might be more organized if they're separated by headers and all. And about the audios themselves, we could have a WAV file of it, but only a computer geek can pull that off...if it's possible. Otherwise it's just a bulleted list and their location names. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 08:43, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::As far as acquiring the audio files, all it really needs is someone with a decent mic finding a nice audio-sterile area in game (the lighthouse seems like a viable option there - no traffic or pedestrians, and I don't think the NPC boats go out that far). Plug the mic into your laptop, play the logs on your PC/PS#/XBox*** and record on the laptop. Won't be the same quality as digging the files out of the game itself, but doing that requires more than zero modding experience. I've also made a couple of minor updates to the list above - apparently the hideouts/breaches unlock Quinn's log 3-6, not 1-4, so I'm assuming 1-2 are in A Risky Bid. I've also changed the order of the hideout/breach logs in the list to match the unlock order in game - Angela Balik comes first, then Quinn's 4, then Rose Washington, then Damien's 6, then Charlotte Gardner. As for the best formatting for publishing this list, I'm more comfortable leaving that to more experienced wiki-ers, or I'd have just added it myself. I know nothing about the formatting tools a wiki gives us. Rashkavar (talk) 04:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::@Rashkavar It would be better to add the list of locations on the matching character page, as I already did with Iraq, Aiden and Bedbug. RainingPain17 (talk) 07:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Alright. I'll leave this list here in the talk page for reference until that's fully implemented. Having now finished the game and nabbed all the campaign logs (and others, but they're way easier to find), I've updated the descriptions for some of the less obvious locations (like the 4 in By Any Means Necessary and Quinn's 2 in the Merlaut. The idea was to make a clear, concise and spoiler free listing of logs in chronological order. I'd have thought the character pages would just draw on the logs as insight into the character. Your call, though. Rashkavar (talk) 09:28, September 3, 2014 (UTC)